ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Megamind 2: Team Extra
18 months after Megamind saved the world from Tighten, a foster brother and foster sister were shocked that they get a chance to live with Metroman's foster parents, years later, they become the new masters of Megamind's old group, The Shadow Clan, and they secretly act as Megamind's "heroic" partners, and they expose Metroman's secrets, humiliating him, will Megamind realize secrets, or will he realize what's going on? Premieres TBA Plot After Megamind saved Metro City he and Minion are recruited into a Superhero team called Team Extra to help them stop the Shadow Clan Characters *'Megamind (Will Ferrell)' - the new protector of Metrocity, dosen't realize he is being fooled by? Sophia and Orson, in the end, *'Minion (David Cross)' - Megamind's partner, in the end, *'Roxanne Ritchie (Tina Fey)' - Megamind's new girlfriend, in the end, *'Wayne Scott/Metroman (Brad Pitt)' - a retired superhero, who is being humiliated by Sophia and Orson, that he already has an old girlfriend, Whitney, and that he is Metroman, in the end, *'Whitney Malnew (Jennifer Aniston)' - Metroman's old girlfriend, in the end,' *'Team Extra:' a parody of the Justice League of America, they don't trust Megamind to be apart of the team **'Night-Master (Dennis Quaid)' - a parody of Batman, he was an old friend of Metroman, in the end, **'The Thrush (Daryl Sabara)' - a parody of Robin, Night-Master's sidekick, in the end, **'Feminist (Megan Fox)' - a parody of Wonder Woman, in the end, **'Lumo (Craig Robinson)' - a parody of Green Lantern, in the end, **'Zip (Chris Pine)' - a parody of Flash, in the end, **'Hydros (Ryan Reynolds)' - a parody of Aquaman, in the end, **'Alien Warrior (Ian McKellen)' - a parody of Martian Manhunter, in the end *'Orson and Sophia (Tom Hardy and Kate Beckinsale)' - the 2 main antagonists, and the new leaders of the Shadow Clan, their goal is to humiliate Metro Man, gain his powers and rule the world, they discovered Metroman's true weakness, Metronite, in the end, *'The Shadow Clan: a parody of the Legion of Doom, and formely led by Megamind **'''Enorma (Jane Lynch) - a parody of Giganta, in the end, **'Primate (Andy Serkis)' - a parody of Gorilla Grodd, in the end, **'Darkness (Billy Zane)' - a parody of Sinestro, in the end, **'Jaguar (Lauren Tom)' - a parody of Cheetah, in the end, **'Zombo (Frank Welker)' - a parody of Solomon Grundy, in the end, **'Puzzler (Johnny Depp)' - a parody of Riddler, in the end, **'Freakshow (John Kassir)' - a parody of Scarecrow, in the end, **'The Dummy (Alan Tudyk)' - a parody of Toyman, in the end, **'Stingray (Ving Rhames)' - a parody of Black Manta, in the end, **'Ortem Nam (Brad Pitt) '- a parody of Bizarro, in the end, **'Frostbite (Benedict Cumberbatch) '- a parody of Captain Cold, in the end, **'Laugher (John Leguizamo)' - a parody of the Joker, in the end, **'Macho (Phil LaMarr)' - a parody of Bane, in the end, **'Feline (Kelly Hu)' - a parody of Catwoman, in the end, Category:20th Century Fox films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Science fiction Category:DreamWorks Category:Superheroes Category:Megamind